


En mis recuerdos

by Arca0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I love you 3000, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper is grieving, Pepper potts is a good mom, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Pepper sufre.Morgan encuentra grabaciones que Tony hizo para ella.





	En mis recuerdos

Pepper sabía que Tony la amaba.  
Lo sabía porque él dedicó cada segundo de cada día a demostrárselo.  
En retrospectiva, no hubo momento en que Virginia Potts dudara del amor que Anthony Stark le profesaba, incluso en sus momentos más difíciles Pepper sabía que Tony la amaba profunda e incondicionalmente.  
Hubo un tiempo en el que se preguntaba si Tony la amó más de lo que ella lo amó a él. Era esto lo que no la dejaba dormir, una vez se lo planteó a su marido mientras este sostenía a una pequeña Morgan de dos años.  
  
-Me amas más de lo que nadie me ha amado antes y eso para mí es más que suficiente- respondió su pareja mirándola a los ojos- además, es obvio que yo te amo más, eso no está en discusión- agregó cuando el momento se hizo muy pesado, con su típico tono altanero y prepotente que Pepper ya sabía identificar como broma.  
  
Ahora, recordando esto, Pepper llora frente a la lápida del amor de su vida. En los pequeños momentos de paz que podía arrancarle a la vida ella se refugia en sus recuerdos.  
Rememorando cada momento junto a él.  
Los tiempos antes de Iron Man cuando era su asistente.  
Su primer beso.  
Los regalos absurdos.  
Todas las veces que lo creyó muerto.  
Cuando rezó a todos los dioses conocidos para que regresara a salvo del espacio exterior.  
Cuando dijeron sus votos en un altar de flores.  
El día en que le dijo que estaba embarazada y Tony decidió convertirse experto en bebés.  
El nacimiento de Morgan, con Tony tomando su mano y repitiendo palabras tranquilizantes.  
Sus lágrimas cuando Morgan dijo “Papá” como primera palabra.  
Tomó una profunda respiración y limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, ya era momento de ver como seguía Morgan con su tarea.  
A sus 7 años la niña prefería estar sola cuando estudiaba- “me distraes, mami” dijo una vez- y aprendía siempre las cosas a su manera. “excepcional” la llamaban sus maestros.  
Antes de llegar a la sala escuchó la voz de su hija.  
  
-No entiendo la del nueve, papá- fue extraño y desgarrador, ¿quizás Morgan imaginaba a Tony con ella? Lo que siguió estremeció su corazón.  
-“la tabla del nueve tiene un truco, el primer número sube y el segundo baja, así: 09, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54 ,63, 72, 81, 90”- la voz de Tony, Pepper la reconocería donde fuese.  
-Gracias, papá- contestó la niña con facilidad.  
Corrió hasta llegar a la sala y se encontró a su hija sentada en el piso con su cuaderno y lápices, pero también con una caja vieja llena de discos que Virginia reconocía como las grabadoras interactivas que Tony construyó y que pretendía llenar con mensajes para la educación de Morgan.  
  
-¿qué haces, cariño? - preguntó la mujer, con el corazón acelerado.  
-Papá me ayuda con mi tarea.  
-y ¿Dónde encontraste esa caja?  
-en el garaje, se que no debo ir allá ¿estás enojada, mami?  
-no, cariño. Estoy feliz de que la encontraras.  
  
Se pasaron el resto de la tarde escuchando las grabaciones, incluso las que no entendían como las de mecánica y física cuántica. Pero hubo una que hizo que el corazón de Pepper se apretara.  
  
-“Morgan, hija- comenzó la voz algo distorsionada de Tony- mi padre quería que yo siguiese sus pasos pero ¿yo? Yo quiero que sigas tu propio camino, por eso estas grabaciones tienen de todo desde matemática básica hasta política y derechos humanos. Si quieres estudiar algo relacionado con las ciencias o con humanidades, quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que elijas, tu padre está orgulloso de ti y te está apoyando. Te amo 3000.”


End file.
